


Another Dragon Slayer

by Thewerewolfprincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewerewolfprincess/pseuds/Thewerewolfprincess
Summary: While returning from a job Gray, Lucy, and Erza discover another Fire Dragon slayer and her friends when they are convinced to join the guild all hell breaks lose.  Natsu and Gray have a new rival, someone is out to get Loke, this other new girl is even scarier than Erza, and how will they manage to keep from burning down the guild hall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever fan fiction and I'm so glad you're reading it. I got this idea a couple of weeks ago and I decided to take a chance and share it with the world so no flames please. Let me know if you have any ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into the story

It all started with Gray coming back from a job with Ezra and Lucy. They were walking back to the guild from the train station Ezra was dragging her usual cart full of luggage and chatting with Lucy about the quest Gray was just trying to ignore them he had a massive headache and just wanted to go home and not be distracted.

He should have known better nothing ever went so simply. “Is that smoke over there” the redhead asked Gray peered where she was pointing and indeed there was a large cloud of smoke was rising in the distance “Yeah it is” “where there's smoke there's fire and where there's fire there’s” they all shared a horrified look “Natsu” they all began running towards the smoke terrified that their friend was in serious trouble. They jumped through the forest yelling “Natsu” “where are you flame brain” “say something you dumb pyro” they were frantic until they heard a voice screaming “Fire Dragon iron fist” they charged not even noticing or caring that the voice was not Natsu’s.

They tore through the trees into a clearing where a large forest vulcan was attacking a strange figure in a bright red cloak that was certainly not Natsu the figure had their hand closed around a long dagger and rather than sandals their feet was clad in thick leather boots the vulcan swung its fist at the figure who jumped and landed on top of the large hand and began climbing up the creature's arm and onto its back the team watched in shock as the figure stabbed the vulcan in the back with their dagger

“You little punk you’ll pay for that” the creature howled in rage “try and catch me ugly” the figure called tauntingly as they jumped down from the creature’s back. The vulcan grabbed at the fighter but they dodged and sprinted around the monster every so often dodging an attack but never got caught until their luck ran out the vulcan scooped the warrior up in its fist and roared in their face blowing the hood off of their head the team gasped as a long brown braid fell out of the hood “it’s a girl” gasped Lucy “obviously” grumbled Erza as she required summoning her sword and got ready to jump into the battle Gray also got ready to intervene but then the girl gave a confident smirk

“You call that a roar HA I’ll show you what a real roar is like FIRE DRAGON ROAR” a column of flames erupted from the girls mouth right into the monster's face “did she just use dragon slayer magic” Lucy asked just as shocked as the others “I think she did” Gray managed to say “But how I thought that was Natsu’s thing” the vulcan cried out in pain and threw the girl into a nearby tree before running off into the forest the girl slammed into the tree let out a gasp of pain and collapsed onto the ground Erza was the first to shake off the shock and run toward the injured girl followed by gray and finally Lucy the girl glanced up at them and immediately began struggling to get up but couldn’t he braced herself against the tree and shot a poorly aimed column of fire at them with her hand “Ice Make Shield” The ice wizard announced as a wall of ice deflected the blow the girl kept struggling to get away from them by hobbling from tree to tree to brace herself until she tripped once again falling to the ground unable to get back up the redhead slid in beside her the girl pulled her dagger and tried to scoot away from her “St-stay back g-get away from me” she slashed at Erza but missed the redhead grabbed the dagger and tossed it aside the brunette kept struggling trying to hit Erza but instead the fairy queen slammed her armor-clad elbow into the fire Wizard’s head effectively knocking her out “Erza was that really necessary” “it was the most efficient way to get her to stop struggling she needs Wendy’s sky magic immediately we have to get her back to the guild” she scooped the young girl up in her arms and began running toward town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little bit short but have no fear I will post yet another chapter soon

They ran into the guild and Erza grabbed Wendy and ran into the infirmary Gray ran to get Makarov and Lucy ran to get Natsu and Happy. Erza laid the young girl down on one of the infirmary beds and the sky dragon slayer cast her spell “I’ve healed her injuries but she will take a few minutes to come around” Erza took a long look at the girl she was wearing a bright red top that hugged her figure with matching pants her cloak was a slightly pink color and had a scaly pattern similar to Natsu's scarf erza kept staring wondering if it were even possible that Natsu could be related to this girl just then Gray, now shirtless, followed the guild master into the room Gramps eyed the brunette warily “you say that you saw her using Dragon slayer magic” “yeah and there’s a Vulcan out there with a face full of third degree burns to prove it” The guild master’s jaw dropped “SHE WAS USING FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC” “yeah” “Tell me exactly what happened” Gray explained what they had saw and just as he finished the girl began to groan she opened her eyes spotted Erza and promptly punched her in the face she then jumped out of the bed and ran toward the door “Ice Make Bindings” ice shot up and incased the fire wizard up to her neck “Let me go you crazy pervert” The brunette screamed “Why does everyone automatically assume I’m a pervert” “Probably because you are tying up young girls while naked” “what aww crap” Gray looked down at himself “I’m gonna go find my pants” he kept his head down and walked out of the room. “Now child we do not wish to hurt you” the guild master said to which the brunette scoffed “tell that to the chick who knocked me out” “I am sorry for that it was the most efficient way to get you here so you could be healed” Erza stood next to Wendy ready to jump if she was attacked “alright I’ll bite if you don’t want to hurt me why am I here” “We only have a few questions about you and your magic” “Well you ain’t getting nothing out of me grandpa” “why don’t we start with some introductions I am Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail this is Erza Scarlet the Fairy Queen and Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer” The fire wizards mouth fell open “You’re telling me that this kid is a dragon slayer” “Yeah I am” the blue haired girl said sheepishly “May we know your name dear” the tiny wizard asked “no you may not” just then Gray still shirtless barged into the room “Erza, Gramps you’ve gotta get out here a bunch of crazy girls are attacking the place”


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette laughed “that’s my cue to split Sorry guys it’s been fun” she then set her body on fire melting the ice restraining her and ran to the door gray tried to recast the spell “Ice Make-” but then was stopped by the girl ramming her fist into his gut causing him to double over she then threw him to the ground “Ice Make you shut up” she then ran into the guild hall Erza followed her out and was taken aback by the utter chaos three new girls were now ravaging the hall two were fighting back to back one had a bow clasped in her hand firing arrows at anyone getting too close and the other had chains wrapped around her wrists swinging one around in a circle so fast it became like a shield and the other she used as a whip the third girl seemed to have many of the boys in some sort of trance she was standing on a table saying some sort of incantation but Erza couldn’t hear over the noise of battle she then saw the fire mage run through the middle of it all she motioned to her comrades to come on they stopped what they were doing and ran to her the Archer grabbed a staff that was strapped to her back and tossed it to her brown-haired companion she caught it in her left hand and the ends of her staff lit on fire the rest of the guild was attempting to take hold of them now that they were all together they were unstoppable the brunette used her staff to fend others away from her friends shooting flames and dodging attacks gracefully almost as if she were dancing the archer had taken out two silver gate keys and shouted “CLOSE GATE OF THE CHAINED MAIDEN OPEN GATE OF CANIS MAJOR, SIRIUS” and in a flash the girl with chains on her arms had been replaced by a large black dog it began to run into the crowd tripping people and occasionally grabbing magic items out of people’s hands as the archer also focused on using her arrows to disarm people the Enchantress seemed to be using her powers to enhance the power of her friends as they fought by reciting another incantation. The fire mage stopped fighting for a moment just long enough to grab two small bags from the pockets on her belt and throw them at the rest of the guild a strange purple dust filled the room and everyone was frozen in their tracks the girl saw to it that her friends were in front of her before she resumed running to the door “OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS” a familiar voice called out as both Lucy and Taurus appeared in the doorway stopping the posse in their tracks the archer quickly reverted to a fighting stance and went to attacking the bull spirit as the girl with the staff began to attack Lucy the third one hid behind the large dog the brunette lit her fist up and shot a column of flames at Lucy and the bull spirit only to have them intercepted by a certain pink haired fire eater who gobbled them all up “Now I’ve got a fire in my belly” the brunette growled at the mere sight of his face “Get behind me” she grabbed the archer from the fight and pushed her behind her “What do you want Dragneel” the brunette growled setting her fists and staff ablaze “Ashley listen-” “MY NAME IS ASH, CALL ME ASHLEY AGAIN AND I’LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS” Ash was literally steaming at this point Natsu held his hands up in a I surrender kind of way “alright Ash listen this is all just a huge misunderstanding if you would just calm down for a minute and let us all explain” “Oh that’s rich Natsu Dragneel telling me to calm down” “look I know what I did to you was wrong and you have every right to be angry at me but please just hear us out we’ll explain everything” she paused to think for a moment and reluctantly let the fire in her fists go out “If you even consider hurting my friends I will not hesitate to torch this place” “if one of your friends get hurt here I will torch it myself” “I’ll hold you to that promise” “I’d expect nothing less”


	4. Chapter 4

“So let me get this straight you two know each other because the dragons who raised you were friends but when they disappeared Natsu went looking for Igneel and left you alone and helpless at the ripe old age of nine” Gray asked the female dragon slayer “yeah pretty much” he turned to glare at the pink haired boy and slapped him upside the head “Ow dude” “That’s what you get for leaving a nine year old out in the forest alone” Natsu grumbled and rubbed the back of his head “so I have to ask what have you been doing all of this time” Lucy piped in trying to change the subject “well after a few days of wandering around looking for Scorchia I ran into Luna over here” she gestured to the archer girl now that she was sitting still everyone finally got a good look at her she was wearing a dark blue shirt embroidered with white stars placed in random places and a matching skirt under her black cloak on her feet she was wearing black knee high boots she had piercing blue eyes as well as a quiver strapped to her back and a rather impressive collection of silver gate keys strapped to her belt “she is one of the finest celestial wizards you’ll ever meet” “Ash stop it I’m not that good” “Oh I beg to differ I’ve seen you fight” Luna blushed “I met Ash when she saved my tail a few years ago” Ash laughed “Yeah someone picked the wrong guys pocket and he got pissed so I was happy to convince him to let her off with a warning” “Translation she lit the guys pants on fire and beat him to a pulp” “Hey there's more than one way to skin a cat” “I would prefer it if you did not use that analogy” Happy told the brunette sheepishly “That story actually reminds me now that we know you’re cool there's some stuff your friends might want back” Luna stood and from under her cloak she took out Freed’s sword and scabbard and laid it on the table she took many of Cara’s cards from her boots Levey’s glasses and Reedus’s paint brush from her pockets and Alzack’s pistol from under her hood she then took all of the arrows out of her quiver laid them on the table and dumped out half of the guild wallets as well as many of the girls jewlery she then took out two more wallets and handed them to Natsu and Gray “I think that's everything” the team stated at her dumbfounded “how did you manage to steal all of this without any of us noticing” Gray asked sliding his wallet back into his pocket “well when you live on the street there's only three ways you can live and make money you either learn to steal join a gang and the third one I can't talk about because there are children present I knew it was wrong but I started stealing only from people who deserves it though like people who scream at their waitresses for no reason or people who I see buying crazy expensive things that they don't need like twenty silk handkerchiefs or people who kidnap my best friend” she put her arrows back into her quiver and slung it back onto her back “so why are you living in the street” questioned Ezra the thief stared at the floor disheartedly “my parents were killed about 4 years ago so it's not like I had anywhere else to go” she tugged at the collar of her shirt as if she were uncomfortable “let's not talk about me too much” she suggested “okay so how about you” Natsu gestured to the girl who had hypnotized the boys she was younger than her comrades and had beautiful dirty blond hair that was tied up in a simple tail she had on a pink dress with gold trim and white cloak she has her hands folded on her lap and her head bowed as if she were trying to avoid attention when Natsu asked the question she jumped a little and looked at the pink haired as if he were scaring her “What kind of magic do you use” she whimpered a little and Ash put her arm around her and gave her a comforting smile before turning back to Natsu “Aurora here is more than a little shy at first but she’ll warm up to you eventually” the young girl waved hi to them “She uses a very special kind of magic where she can hypnotize, manipulate, and even heal people with her voice it’s called siren song” they all looked impressed “so you can control people by singing that is so cool” Natsu yelled causing the young girl to flinch Erza smacked Natsu upside the head “What I was giving her a compliment” Aurora blushed “I can’t hypnotize all people mainly just boys” she put her hand to her throat cast an enchantment “I can also cast an enchantment that allows me to impersonate a person’s voice so long as I have heard it before” she said perfectly impersonating Gray “Ice make Shield” she them cast the enchantment on her throat again “Now I’ve got a fire in my belly” she said as Natsu casting the spell again and again to say “Requip” and “open gate of the golden bull” the whole team looked at each other “that is more than a little creepy” Lucy said the younger blond cast the enchantment on her throat once more “yeah but it does have its advantages” she said as herself “Alright now that we have that settled can you please unfreeze our guild” Erza asked snapping their attention back to the elephant in the room “oh yeah that powder I threw on them should be wearing off in a few minutes” the brunette explained pouring herself another drink


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again people of the universe I am having a very small predicament and I need you're help with new characters for these I need a name a lose physical description and a type of magic except dragon slayer I will not have another dragon slayer in "Another Dragon Slayer" so please help me I am totally blocked


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone eventually did unfreeze and there were more than a few angry people to calm down when they did but after a few explanations and the returning of everyone's wallets and magic items Makarov took the three girls and Natsu into the basement to talk some more the rest of the guild went back to their normal routine

"what do you think they are talking about down there" Lucy asked Erza "if they are smart they are trying to convince them to join the guild" "but Ash seems to really hate Natsu and she might not go for it" "I guess we'll just have to wait and see" t a few minutes later the five resurfaced and Makarov jumped onto the second floor so he could be seen "Everyone I have an announcement Ash, Luna, and Aurora have agreed to join our guild on one condition"

Ash stood to face Natsu she pointed at him accusingly "I ASHLEY THE PHOENIX BLAZEHEART PROTEGE OF THE DRAGON SCORICHA CHALLENGE YOU NATSU THE SALAMANDER DRAGNEEL PROTEGE OF THE DRAGON IGNEEL TO THE FIRE DRAGON GAUNTLET" The entire guild gasped and started to wispier among themselves "I accept" Natsu set his fist ablaze as Ash did the same to her staff and began so spin it in her fingers the two began circling each other glaring. 

"what is a fire dragon gauntlet" Lucy questioned "If it's anything like the iron dragon gauntlet it's a death sentence" Gajeel replied "it's when one dragon wants to prove their dominance by challenging another dragon to a battle of strength skill and power and if it's like the sky dragon gauntlet it is sure to be brutal" the blue haired girl explained "oh so it's like a big dual between two dragons" the blond asked "oh no it's much worse" the sky dragon slayer sounded scared just talking about it "first they prove their strength in a competition when Metalicana was challenged he had to demolish a mountain using no magic" Gajeel recalled "next they hold a test of skill when Grandeeney took part in she had to make her way through a nearly impossible obstical course" Wendy sounded very scared "and finally they fight and the only rule is that you can only use dragon magic or in our case dragon slayer magic" by this point Wendy's hands were shaking and Gajeel even seemed a little afraid "what happenes to the loser of the gauntlet" "they have to serve the winner for at least a year before they can challenge them again" Lucy's mind went into over drive why would Natsu agree to something like this. The two commpedators stopped circling each other "the first challenge will take place tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the park dragon slayers come prepared and good luck" the tiny wizard jumped on to the bar and grabbed a drink from Mirajane Natsu and Ash stoped circling each other and walked to be with their friends Natsu came up to Lucy and Happy 

"I am going to die" "Aww don't say that Natsu you can beat her" the exceed flew on to his shoulder and patted his head "I hate to admit this but I don't think I can" he ran his hand through his hair "you see there's a reason they call her the Phoenix you know how Juvia can turn her body into water and pop up in different places well she can do the same thing with fire she could jump into a torch and pop right out of one of my attacks" he ordered a drink from Mira and sat at the bar "so what do you plan to do" asked Wendy as Mira sat a glass of flaming licour on the bar in front of Natsu "I'm going to train" he drank it fire and all and slammed the glass down on the bar "Lucy can you come with me and Happy please" she did and the two went outside and began the long walk to Natsu and Happy's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I would absolutely love it if you would leave some suggestions for challenges in the commenents or any feedback I love reading them


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu had been sparing with Loke for an hour before they heard Warren's voice in their heads "Natsu, Lucy, Happy you have to get to the guild hall ASAP that new girl Ash and some dude just challenged Erza and Mirajane to a fight" Lucy closed Loke's gate and the three ran/flew to the guild hall when they arrived everyone was outside Cana was taking bets and everyone was putting their money on Erza and Mira except Luna Aurora and two new boys standing next to them the older one had long messy brown hair that was tied back in a simple tail and dark drown eyes he wore a black jacket over a blue shirt as well as black pants he was standing next to Luna with his arm around her shoulders the younger looked exactly like Aurora his dirty blond hair was cut short and he was wearing a red shirt and blue pants which were riddled with holes they were standing behind Ash and one other boy he had short blond hair and bright green eyes he wore a white button down shirt and blue jeans as well as black shoes around his neck he wore a golden cross he was standing at ready next to Ash and glaring at Erza and Mira Makarov stood in the middle and signaled for the fight to start Mira summoned her Satan soul as Erza requiped into a set of fire empress armor Ash set a ring of fire on the ground separating the fight from the audience and the S class wizards charged at the new comers Ash grabbed the boy by the wrist and together they jumped into the fire and disappeared the pair of girls stopped confused and didn't see their opponents reappear behind them and they certainly didn't see the fire dragon wing attack that hit them moments later after rebounding from the attack the newbies kept coming with more fire attacks and "Ice make lance" the blond boy shouted as ice shot up from the ground toward the she devil Mira dodged and dove to slash her claws at him only to take Ash's boot to her side Erza used the power of her armor to light her weapon on fire and the brunette seized her chance as the blond held off Mira she jumped into the circle of fire and before the redhead could react popped out of her attack and threw her to the ground then the two newbies did something truly unexpected Ash ran out of her circle of fire strapped her staff to her back and began climbing a nearby building's wall "Ice make stairs the boy began running up the stairs he had made keeping pace with his friend until they made it to the top of the building they clasped hands almost as if they were dancing they hesitated for a moment and then they both cast their spells "what are they doing" asked happy "I think there doing a unison raid" Lucy replied her thoughts were confirmed as a spiral of icy heat came crashing down on the girls knocking them out the entire guild gasped collectively and the other newcomers started cheering loudly as the winners skated down to meet them on an ice made floor Elfman and Lissana ran to their sister and Gray and Natsu ran to Erza helping them to their feet Ash went over to the two of them "it was an honor to be able to battle both the she devil and Titania thank you" she held out her hand and Erza took it first then Mirajane "you were a worthy opponent" the redhead told her before looking at her pink haired friend "good luck beating her tomorrow" she smirked Ash laughed and the boy she had fought with walked over to stand beside her "I don't believe any of you have formerly met my boyfriend" he waved "I'm Christian" "the names Natsu that's Erza Gray Lucy And Happy" "it's a pleasure to meet you and I would like to apologise in advance" the male dragon slayer looked at him confused "for what" "for this" the blond stated calmly before delivering a right hook straight to the pink haired boy's face "What the hell was that for" screamed Lucy "when Ash first told me about him I swore that when I met him I would punch him in the face so I did"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the universe I am so sorry it's been a few days before the last chapter I've been experianceing the tiniest bit of writers block also I have just finished working on my car's gas tank so I am kind of high on gasoline fumes while writing this so at least this chapter will be interesting LOL please leave a comment it makes my day

After Natsu recovered from being punched in the face the rest of the new posse came strutting over to the most powerful team the other new boys have Christan a high five while Ash gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Its the little things like you punching the guy I hate most that makes a girl repose how much she loves her man" "I love you too my little firecracker" he brought her in close and kisses her lips passionatly their companions started booing and shouting "Get a room" the two broke apart but kept their arms wrapped around each other Natsu was very surprised to see his old friend acting so different from the girl he use to play with as a child 

FLASHBACK 

"Hey Ashley check it out fire dragon iron fist" the boy slamed his small fist into one of the trees surronding the clearing they were playing in but when Natsu looked around his friend was no where to be seen "Ashley where did you go" "SNEAK ATTACK" and both dragon slayers were sent tumbling to the ground laughing "you got lucky I'll get you back though" "no you won't" "will to" "will not" "will too" this went on for about 5 minutes before two large dragons flew down from the sky "now kids why are you fighting" asked Igneel standing next to Natsu "Natsu thinks he's gonna beat me" the other dragon laughed her scales were black with random red bloches "now Ashley what makes think you'll beat him" "because girls rule and boys drool" she stuck her young out at the boys "that's it why don't we settle this now" Natsu began marching tword the girl only to be stopped by Igneel hooking his claw in the waistband on Natsu's pants and pulled him back "Natsu what is the most important thing I have taught you" "um that bathing is for chumps" "well that is very important but the most important is that we dragons look out for each other we don't fight each other" the boy began to pout "it's getting late why don't we head home Ashley" "alright mommy" Scorchia picked up her foster daughter and waved goodbye ad they flew away "Natsu" "yeah dad" "if anything ever happens to Scorchia and I promise me you'll look after little Ashley she will need you someday I can feel it" "yeah sure whatever let's go find some dinner" Two weeks later Natsu was sleeping soundly in Igneels cave when he was awoken by a very distrught Ashley "NATSU THEY'RE GONE THE'RE GONE" "What's happening who's gone" "Igneel and Scorchia I can't find them anywhere" The two looked high and low for their foster parents but couldn't find a single scale "they left us" the young girl cried "they must not love us anymore" she continued to sob but hearing her say that made Natsu's blood boil "IGNEEL DIDNT ABANDON ME HE LOVES ME AND I'M GOING TO FIND HIM WITHOUT YOU" he ran he ignored her pleas to come back and he ran away in search of his father FLASHBACK OVER Natsu decided he had to talk to her "hey Ash" she flared daggers at him "what do you want Dragneel" "listen I just want to talk before the challenge tomorrow" "I have nothing to say to you" please Ashley" she slammed him up aginst the wall with her hands around his throat "I TOLD YOU NEVER TI CALL ME THAT AGAIN THAT USELESS LITTLE GIRL IS DEAD I BURNED HER TO A PILE OF ASHES AND FROM THOSE ASHES I WAS BORN BECAUSE I AM NOT SOME WORTHLESS LITTLE LIZARD LIKE YOU I AM A WARRIOR I AM A DRAGON SLAYER I AM A PHEONIX" She dropped him as his face was turning blue then she led her group inside the guild hall Lucy and Happy ran to him "Are you okay" he rubbed his throat and stared at his old friend "No I've created a monster"


	9. Chapter 9

Ash sat at the bar next to her boyfriend and hid her face in her hands she admitted to her self that she had been a little rough with Natsu but she just lost control when he or really anyone called her Ashley "Hey you alright" Christian gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "yeah I'm ok just a little tired crazy day you know" "don't lie to me ash talk to me" 

ash called over Mira "can I get the strongest thing you are legally allowed to serve me also I am sorry for trying to torch you earlier" "sure thing and it's alright it was a fight after all I'm sorry for trying to rip your throat out" the white haired girl went off to get her drink "Ash" Christian scolded she so she looked at him "is Natsu one of the guys that-" "NO-no he isn't one of them" she felt every muscle in her body tense as she tried to calm herself down "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" just in time to ease the tension Mirajane brought a bottle of whiskey and poured the brunette a shot she quickly drank it and asked for another "you sure you want to be hungover for the contest tomorrow from what I hear dragon gauntlets can get pretty intense" the bartender asked as ash downed her third shot "I don't get hungover or drunk my body burns through alchol before it effects my brain its a fire dragon thing" she watched as another shot was poured "oh screw it" she took the bottle from mira and drank straight from the bottle

"you remain to be the only person I know that can chug whiskey" Luna came up from behind her with her boyfriend Danny "you two were amazing in that fight that unison raid was totally awesome" the dark haired boy said "I wonder if me and lulu could ever accomplish something like that" he kissed luna on the neck and she groaned "come on guys there are kids here" the blond boy complained as the dark haired couple stumbled off to who knows where

Christian turned his attention back to his girlfriend who judging by the look in her eyes was on the verge of another panic attack "Ash" she kept her eyes on the counter he gently took her hands "Ash look at me" he tilted her face up so they locked eyes "what color were Scorchia's scales" "black and red" "what color are Aurora's eyes" "green" he was relieved when he saw her eyes soften this was a routine that had perfected over time to calm ash down when she paniced it gave her something to focus on other than slipping into the darkness of her past "what color is Luna's bracelet" "silver" "what color is my necklace" "gold" "what color is Danny's jacket" "black" "what color are Jason's pants" "blue" she took a deep breath he felt her hands shaking "do you want to go home" "yeah" he put money on the bar for Mira and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he lead her all the way to the house in the woods they had build with their own hands It was a fairly big place with three bedrooms one bathroom a living room and kitchen all hand crafted by the small band of friends Christian led the dragon slayer inside and had her sit down on the couch "Ash it's just you and me now okay no one is going to hurt you no one is going to see you you are completely safe I promise" "I need to go for a run" she tried to get up because she couldn't stop panting but the blond stood up and stopped her "Ash you're hyperventilating" "I'm fine Christian" she tried once again to run to the door and reflecivly Christian grabbed her wrists Ash froze suddenly she was a child again she was back in that dark room hands grabbed her wrists pressing her against a wall and a cruel horrible voice hissed "you're not going anywhere my sweet little Ashley" "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" 

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry ash I didn't mean it oh gosh I'm so so so sorry" she shook her head and opened her eyes she whipped her head around she was in her living room no one was touching her and her boyfriend was a few feet in front of her hands where she could see them and looking very guilty she dropped her head into her hands and sighed before running her hands over her hair "it's alright Chris I-I'm fine I'm sorry I freaked out like that" he relaxed his hands "it's not your fault ash you hate having your wrists or your neck touched and I really need to be better about respecting that rule" he scolded himself "oh Christian" she went and hugged him tightly "it's alright really I know you didn't mean it I-I had a flashback I was with him again but I'm better now really" the ice mage returned her hug and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek "I don't deserve you" "you're right no one deserves to have to put up with me" "for once in your life can't you just accept a compliment from me" he pouted giving her his best puppy dog eyes "oh God not the face please not the face" she threw her hand over her eyes and the two laughed "honestly I'm pretty tired I think I'll go to bed" "do you want me to join you" he smiled coyly to which she groaned "Seriously dude" "what I just want to cuddle honest" she snickered "you and your cuddles" "so is that a yes or a no" "fine" "YAY CUDDLES" "what am I going to do with you" "I thought we had come to the conclusion that you were going to cuddle me"


End file.
